kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Father
"I am... most unsatisfied." ''-Father'' Benedict "Father" Uno is the archnemesis of the KND and the main antagonist of the series. His ultimate goal is to destroy the Kids Next Door so that adults can rule the world unopposed. Father resides at the Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane with his brainwashed children, the Delightful Children From Down the Lane. Father usually sends other villains to carry out his work and rarely attacks the KND himself, and is thus much less often seen than the Delightful Children, though he appears in a few episodes without the Delightful Children appearing. He was first seen in Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P., the Season 1 finale and the first 30 minute episode of the series. It is revealed in Operation: Z.E.R.O. that Father's true identity is Benedict Uno (also called Ben for short), the brother of Monty Uno and thus the uncle of Numbuh 1. Appearance Both Forms Father is slim and sharp. When his head is turned, he is shown to have a pointed chin, and a pointed nose. His hair is always styled into a pompadour, and he is never seen without his pipe (except for in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.) Suit Form Father's body is completely black with a red outline along his body and eyebrows, giving him a silhouette-like appearance with few other discernible features, the most notable among them being his bright yellow eyes, which often are exaggerated since his eyes are the only way of visually seeing his facial expression. His mouth is rarely ever visible. Plain Form In Operation: Z.E.R.O ''(and previously, Operation: A.R.C.H.I.V.E.), he appears without his silhouette suit. He wears red rimmed glasses, black pants, suspenders, dress shoes, a white dress shirt, and a black bow tie. Personality In ''Operation: Z.E.R.O., Father (as young Benedict Uno) was very cowardly and obedient, scared of his father, Grandfather, refusing to disobey his orders out of fear. Following his footsteps, Benedict became Father wearing a silhouette suit and hating all children, going as far to delightfulize the members of Sector Z into the Delightful Children From Down The Lane. Next to Grandfather, he is the cruelest of all the villains throughout the series, making more attempts to destroy or take over the Kids Next Door Organization than any other character. As a result, they considered him the greatest enemy they've ever faced until the return of Grandfather. He even once tried to cook children into the Delightful Children's Birthday cake, which would have resulted in both mass murder and cannibalism. However, he's shown to have a humorous side as shown in many episodes such as Operation: A.W.A.R.D.S. and Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E. but is still ill-tempered and impatient, bursting into flames when angered. He's also rather sarcastic as shown in Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G. and in Operation: I.T. He has also shown to still be fairly sensitive, as in Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E. in which no one invited him to a "party" down at cell block, so he says, "What, no one invites me? I may be evil, but I still like to party down once in a while..." In Operation: Z.E.R.O. it's shown he's the victim of parental favoritism, being rejected and publicly humiliated by Grandfather. Later Father expresses jealousy towards his older brother, who Grandfather outright says is his favorite son. He still seeks approval from Grandfather, to no avail. Abilities See full article Father/Abilities Father possesses several superpowers, most notably an array of fire-based abilities such as shooting fireballs and creating a wall of flame around himself. His offensive powers tend to become more active when he is angered, and could even overpower the likes of his own father if enraged enough (though he has never tried). In addition, Father possesses levitation (seen in Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E., Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S., and other episodes), telekinesis (seen in Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E.), self-replicating (seen in Operation: I.T.), and even shape-shifting (seen in Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G., Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S. and Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.). Weaknesses He's shown to be weak to cold things such as ice cream, and water. He also, like children, hates broccoli, and was once defeated after being threatened with it. Biography See full article Father/Biography Family *Great Grandmother: The Annoyingly Cute Triplets' Mother *Grandmother: One of The Annoyingly Cute Triplets *Father: Grandfather *Older Brother: Monty Uno (Seventh Age KND Founder and former member, Numbuh 0) *Sister-in-law: Mrs. Uno/Numbuh 999 *Nephew: Nigel Uno *Children: Delightful Children From Down The Lane Other Appearances * Father appears in the now defunct Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall as a supporting character. In it, he is reluctant to ally himself with the KND, and has Toiletnator serve as the ambassador between adults and KND during the fight, instead. * He was also a playable character in the game, Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion Punch Time Explosion, where he served as one of the three major villains, alongside Mojo Jojo and Vilgax. * Father appears in Super Secret Crisis War! - Operation: R.O.B.O.T.S.. Trivia *Despite having blue eyes as a child, he retains the yellow eyes in his adult human form. * Operation: A.R.C.H.I.V.E. ''is the first time Father is seen without his silhouette-suit. *Although Father was not seen until ''Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P., he was mentioned by The Delightful Children in Operation: Z.O.O. *For several episodes, Father was noticed as the only adult as a KND operative, as Tommy Gilligan put his DNA in the KND's Code Module, so he would be considered part of KND, and thus, turned to an animal by his own contraption in Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S., making him the first and only adult officially in KND, though later his DNA was removed in Operation: I.T.. **However, it is said in [[Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E.|''Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E.]] that there are undercover adult agents. *Both Father and Monty refer to [[Grandfather|''Grandfather]] as "Pappy". *Since Father and Monty are brothers, Ben is English.Random | Codename: Kids Next Door Fan Forum *Despite being from Great Britain (like his brother Monty, his nephew Nigel, and presumably his dad), Father does not speak with a British accent, but an American one. Gallery See Father/Gallery Videos You... Big... JERK!! Father (Codename KND) - Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion XL CN AUSTRALIA Delightful Children From Down The Lane KIDS NEXT DOOR HUMAN INTO ANIMALS Comic Con 2006 - Cartoon Voices I Intro - Maurice LaMarche 1 Father (FusionFall) chroma|Turn around for the CGI model used for Fusionfall]] References Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Parents Category:Uno Family Category:Males Category:British Characters Category:Monsters Category:Main Villains Category:Adults Category:Allies Category:Super-Powered Category:Former Allies Category:Traitors